


settling dust; (shelter)

by aquaticflames



Series: sunset firefly [12]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood and Injury, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Early Chain, Ganon - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Whump, just a heads up none of the other boys are here in this one!, tagging that on an LU fic makes me go ohoohoehehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaticflames/pseuds/aquaticflames
Summary: “What in Hylia’s nameisthat?” Warriors yelled, shielding against the torrents of high-speed debris.“Mercy,” Time breathed, absolutely flummoxed by the carnage unfolding before them. It tore across the field,dwarfingthe vast plains they’d been so impressed by not an hour before. “Fate, have mercy on us.”Hylia truly was sick, sending them here - right at the kingdom’s end. This was nothing like Termina - nothing they could ‘figure out’. It had been mere hours since their arrival; there was nothing they could have done differently.It felt like she’d sent them here to die - ripped from their homes and tossed to the wolves for sick pleasure. What did they ever do to deserve this?
Relationships: Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Time & Warriors (Linked Universe), Twilight & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Series: sunset firefly [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115921
Comments: 26
Kudos: 204





	settling dust; (shelter)

**Author's Note:**

> i chose to combine two again - 'fruit' and 'shelter' - but the _fruit_ part is more of a plot point than a central theme, so I'm leaving the title as-is, with the main reference to shelter.  
> 

Time was quickly realising that the time-travel misadventures of his youth weren’t _really_ helping him adapt to the sensation of being flung through a dizzying portal to another era altogether. 

His two fellow… Links? Heroes? ... _Travelling companions_ , he settled on finally - didn’t seem to be faring any better than him. In fact, the poor Captain - who they’d met not a week earlier - hadn’t experienced one before, and was developing an unfortunate shade of green in his face.

“Oh divinity, I think I might be sick.”

“Keep it in, Wars.” Twilight cautioned - a nickname they’d settled on for the young ranch-hand when their party had expanded from two Links to _three_ (because _what_ were the chances) and they realised that using ‘Link’ just wasn’t going to cut it anymore. Twilight gave the captain a bracing slap on the back and narrowed his eyes at the thicket of woodland they’d been dropped in, clambering up a short incline to peer out beyond the treeline. “Do either of you recognise this area?”

“Hard to say, yet.” Time couldn’t exactly _disprove_ they weren’t back near his home. Trees were trees, after all - but he just knew something about the air wasn’t quite right. “I don’t… think we’re anywhere I recognise?”

“We’re definitely not in my era,” Twilight offered up, turning back to a rather dishevelled-looking Warriors. “Could this be anywhere you visited on your travels?”

“‘Travels’ is a generous way of putting it,” The captain huffed, dusting off his breeches with a steadying breath. Time noticed with no small wave of relief that Warriors seemed out of the woods, as far as losing his lunch was concerned. “-But it could be. Let’s find something more recognisable, though.”

They set off after Twilight's lead, his keen nose likely factoring into the certainty with which the boy chose the direction of their hike. _That_ had been an interesting discussion, learning Twilight was capable of therianthropy. Time wasn’t sure whether the ranch-hand was going to let Warriors in on the secret, but that was _his_ decision and Time wasn’t going to stick his foot in it either way. 

Sure enough, not ten minutes later they noticed fencing and canvas just beyond the treeline and decided to make a beeline for it. The function of the tent was beyond the three of them, but before they could ponder what it was they were _looking_ at, Twilight called out to a distant traveller pulling along a sack-laden donkey - beckoning the other two along.

“And what can I do for you fine gentlemen?” The Hylian called once they were within earshot, shielding his eyes from the sun. “All geared up I see, can’t be too careful ‘round these parts.”

The three heroes exchanged a wary glance. What did _that_ mean? So far all they’d seen was a small woodland and a weird patchwork tent. 

“Yeah...” Twilight agreed slowly, giving the man a cautious smile. “We were just wondering where the nearest settlement was. We’re a little lost.”

“Well you’re right by it! Wetland stable might be small but it’s got character.”

As one, they all turned back to the tented canopy they’d seen past the woodland, and the uneasy feeling that had been growing in the pit of Time’s stomach suddenly swelled. He could see around three people _tops_ outside the tent, and the inside couldn’t be housing many more still. 

What kind of era had they been dropped in, for a group of no more than ten to consider themselves a notable outpost?

“Was just heading back for the night to sell and restock,” The merchant went on to explain, trotting over to his donkey with a hopeful look in his eyes. “-Could I interest you boys in my wares?”

While Warriors took over the browsing and negotiations, Time pulled Twilight aside by the arm with a pointed look.

“I trust you noticed,” He prompted, hushed and casual. Twilight nodded, shifting uneasily.

“This Hyrule is healing from something,” Came his response, sparing the stable a long look. “A ‘settlement’? It’s all canvas and rope… We’ll know soon enough if Warriors recognises anything I suppose.” 

“Personally, I’m just hoping the merchant was being generous in his depiction. We might be able to ask around for the closest hamlet at the stable.”

When the captain seemed close to wrapping up his sale negotiations, they rejoined the two back on the main path with a carefully composed front of calm. 

“Alright,” Warriors thanked, parting from the merchant with a winning smile and wave. “-Nice meeting you Cambo. Stay safe now.” By their side once more, the captain’s smile slipped slightly as he rummaged through his sack for something, drawing out some cloth-wrapped berries and a strange, bark-coloured bulb. 

“Either of these look familiar to you two?” He asked, handing the fruit to Twilight and the strange fungus to Time. He turned it over in his hands, utterly clueless. With a shake of his head, Time handed it back. 

“He called this a ‘hearty truffle’,” Warriors said, skeptical - peering at it before pointing at the berries Twilight was picking through curiously. “-And those are ‘wildberries’, apparently.”

“Safe to say none of us are familiar,” Time sighed, watching as Twilight sniffed one of the small fruits and took a hesitant bite. They seemed to taste good, at least. He’d accept a boon wherever they could get one. “Welcome to a new era, gentlemen.”

Their pointed questions and snooping around at the stable did little to provide further details. Mentioning a Hero got them weird looks, so they quickly dropped it and switched to asking for directions to the castle instead. That was always a safe bet.

“You’re _crazy_ , mister!” The little girl - ‘Ami’, she’d said - cried out, looking at Time as though he’d grown an extra head. “Why’d you gotta be going there?”

“We have business nearby, that’s all. Which direction did you say it was in?”

“I _didn’t_.” She huffed, folding her arms with a smirk. 

_Oh, there was no way he was letting a kid get one over him like that_. 

“Time - are you… Are you having a staring contest with a _kid?”_ Twilight interrupted incredulously, shaking his head in bewilderment and lightly shoving him aside. It was Time’s turn to huff, directing an imperious glare at the girl when she stuck her tongue out at him in childish victory. He’d rather jump into Death Mountain than let Malon get wind of this.

The ranch-hand was surprisingly good with children it seemed, crouching down to Ami’s eye-level and wheedling the directions out of her with a lopsided smile and his slight country drawl. 

“So just over that bridge a little north of here?” He confirmed, gracious.

“Yep, over Rebonae Bridge and across the prairie.” She nodded, pigtails bouncing. “-But I promise you mister, you can’t miss it once you’re past the river. Clear as day - head west and you can’t go wrong.”

“Well thank you very much,” Twilight bowed his head, taking her hand in his - a comically serious handshake between Hero and child. “We should get going, then.”

With a back-breaking stretch and a crack of his knees, Twilight straightened out and waltzed back over, hands at his belt. “Let’s head out then. She seems to think the castle will come into view right over this little hill.”

So they set out again, hefting packs and swordstraps back into place and beginning their trek west. It was hard for any of them to feel particularly at ease, so they didn’t even bother keeping up a pretence of calm. Warriors’ hand stayed glued to the hilt of his sword, eyes scanning just ahead and out to either side of the dirt path. Twilight, a little ahead of them both, kept tracking the sun overhead and craning his neck to see past the hill and the path that bent around it.

And Time couldn’t shake the feeling that getting to the castle wasn’t going to be as simple as they’d initially hoped. The horizon stretched for _miles_ on all sides here - and the mountain peaks to the north, and stepped cliffs to the south seeming to haze into the blue sky; It told the Heroes everything they needed to know about just how _far away_ they were.

“I see it!” Twilight cheered, throwing the other two a triumphant grin. “That’s got to be a spire. Let’s cut over this slope so we can assess the trek from higher up.”

And they were _absolutely_ not prepared for the sight that greeted them.

Time didn’t think he’d ever seen Hyrule Castle in such a state before. Because it _definitely_ was Hyrule Castle, the outlined silhouette unmistakable against the mountains stencilling the sky.

Some kind of thick smog shrouded the area, shifting and wafting back and forth over the terrain. Unnatural, magenta lights seemed to shimmer and fleck from within the mist, and a colossal protrusion sat at each corner of the Castle - imposing and glowing with that same pink light that made his skin crawl. 

Clear as the sky above, they could see a Castletown ruin at the structure’s feet. Dilapidated stone walls were all that remained, crumbling and overgrown - and the way nature had reclaimed the area spoke louder than any words could have. Twilight had been virtually on the nose earlier; This Hyrule wasn’t just recovering from a great loss. The kingdom had _fallen,_ decades ago now.

“Good goddess,” Warriors breathed, moving forward in a bit of a daze. None of them could tear their eyes from the image. “What _happened_ here?”

“I don’t think going to the castle is an option anymore.” Time managed, finally looking away and scanning the prairie below. Something bitter had settled into his stomach, sad and _cold_. 

Why had Hylia sent them here? Why show them such devastation and ruin? There was nothing they could do here. The land’s people were likely scattered and mourning - and this era would need a Hero of its own, if it ever hoped to recover. How long until Farore’s blessing of Courage was given to another, and how in heaven would they go about restoring peace?

Every passing day, their journey across ages started making less and less sense. When it’d been him and Twilight, they’d assumed it to be some kind of blessing - an opportunity to easily clear out the vestiges of darkness clinging at the edges of Ordon. The ranch-hand was somehow familiar with the gist of his legacy, falling somewhere in Time’s own future and slotting perfectly alongside him in battle - as though they’d been learning to fight together since day one.

But meeting Warriors had upended everything. They couldn’t seem to work out if he’d come from before, or after them in history - and their work cleaning up the fields beyond his Castletown had been swift and simple. Clearly this was more than just a chance to meet others with the same divine blessing, and they were being moved from place to place to _do_ something - to contribute together.

But this? A vast, empty wasteland and a shrouded, fallen kingdom? Time almost scoffed. Hylia really was out of touch, if she thought they had any chance of saving this.

“Shall we go back to the stable, then?” Warriors muttered - voice almost hushed in consideration for the destruction below. “If we’re not heading to the castle.”

“There’s little reason to stick around,” Twilight argued, tense and forlorn. “We _were_ warned of bokoblins camped down by the prairie ruins, maybe we ought to clear them out? Like we did in the other eras?”

It wasn’t like there was much else to do. If Hylia wanted them to drop in and contribute, then ridding a small stable-outpost of some bothersome monster camps was the least they could do, really.

Trekking the prairie took a good hour or so, but at least Warriors was enjoying the view, he supposed.

“I’ve never seen so much open space, it just goes on for miles.” He said, drinking in the fresh air of the light midday breeze.

“You’re such a city boy,” Twilight scoffed, shoving his shoulder playfully before pausing, considerate. “-But I’ll admit, even the plains back home aren’t this big. Is that Death Mountain, y’think?” He asked, pointing out a peak to the north-east. “-And what’s that… beam, going straight to the castle?”

“We really need to go back and find people after clearing out these camps,” Time grumbled, eyeing the red laser warily. “-We don’t know near-enough about this era. The only thing I gleaned from the stablehands was a thorough discomfort at any mention of a Hero.”

Warriors dragged his feet just a little ways ahead, letting the dewey grass tickle his shins. “Maybe they’re still waiting?” He suggested, thoughtful. “It’s so obvious they’ve been given a raw deal here, it might be taboo to mention the Hero if they don’t have one yet.”

It was the most sensible explanation for sure, but Time had a feeling they’d have to get on a few strangers’ nerves if they were going to find out anything solid.

Sure enough, a camp of bokoblins had made a ruin just off the main path their home, settled around a fire with their weapons cast aside for lunch. Dispatching of them was almost too easy, but it was only afterward - when the three of them had settled down amongst the cobbled wreckage to clean up and reorient themselves - that Time really took a moment to look at the detritus around them.

Low stone walls lay about, bare relics of a structure once well-loved. Behind where the main building would have stood, he could make out an oval-shaped yard and out-shed from what was left of the simple fencing, weeds and vines left to run rampant through the wooden posts. 

And between the oval-shaped yard and stone ruins, an archway stood. Simple and weather-worn, with a now-crooked headboard that used to boast some kind of light-coloured lacquer. Something shifted into place as he laid eyes on that broken, lop-sided sign, making his heart stutter a little in his chest.

It was similar to the white paint Talon had used on their arch back at Lon Lon Ranch, reminding him of days spent touching it up and watching Malon redo the lettering with careful brush strokes. He recalled how they’d gotten paint _everywhere_ the last time they’d had to fix up the sign, smearing it across each other in a playful back-and-forth.

But before Time had the chance to properly begin questioning the implications of it all, the ground shook violently, and the three of them were sent crashing to the earth below.

His knees jarred and smarting in pain, he looked up just in time to see the dust beginning to settle around the castle. There was no mistaking it as the source of the quake, as Twilight helped him back up onto shaky legs - for something monstrous and colossal had taken shape in the sky above the ruin. It swirled and morphed, crawling and choking out the sun. That same poisonous magenta glow emanated from it, bleeding into the air and burning their eyes in its intensity - and they could do nothing but watch on as the behemoth rose to power before them, roaring with a bellow and tearing the very air apart.

The shockwave was next, a powerful blast of air hitting them before they could think - before they could _blink._ Twilight scrambled forward, low to the ground and shielding his face before reaching an anchored stone wall to crouch behind. The other two swiftly joined him, pressing up to the cool brick and catching their breaths against the raging wind.

They couldn’t speak, couldn’t _do_ anything as the carnage swelled behind them. Time saw Warriors planting the corner of his shield into the earth at their feet, _hard_ , so he could brace against it and peer out overtop their meagre shelter. He ducked back when a strong gust swept over them again, sending rubble hurtling overhead at dangerous speeds.

“Hylia above,” He choked, face stricken. “We’re _doomed._ ” Time felt his gut twist violently, and he whirled around to see for himself, almost crashing into Twilight as the boy followed suit.

The boar, like something from straight out of his nightmares, towered overhead, blocking out the sun as it clambered to all fours with an earth-quaking crash. The stamp of its hooves - each taller than a _house_ \- sent a shocking rumble through the ground that had Time convinced the earth would fracture out from under them. 

And the _scale_ of it. By Din, it gave the Castle itself a run for its money, in height and tonnage.

“What in Hylia’s name _is_ that?” Warriors yelled, propped up between his shield against the torrents of high-speed debris. 

“Mercy,” Time breathed, absolutely flummoxed by the carnage unfolding. It tore across the field in front of them, positively dwarfing the vast plains they’d been so impressed by not an hour before. “Fate, have _mercy_ on us.”

Hylia truly was sick, sending them here - for this was surely the kingdom’s end. This was nothing like Termina - nothing they could ‘figure out’. It had been mere _hours_ since their arrival, there was nothing they could have done differently. 

It felt like she’d sent them here to die - ripped from their homes and tossed to the wolves for sick pleasure. 

_What did they ever do to deserve this?_

“Look!” Twilight cried, fighting the gale-force winds tooth and nail to point over the crumbling wall, arm shaking. “There’s a person out there!”

Time would have let out a foul curse, had Warriors not beat him to it. Now that Twilight had pointed them out, he could see the figure clear as day - tearing through the hellscape atop a lightning-fast horse. 

“What are they doing?!” Warriors looked torn between curiosity and horror, his unwavering gaze tracking the person. “-That’s suicide!”

From beside them both, Twilight was shakily tugging the Hawkeye mask out of his satchel, shoving it on and squinting out across the havoc. Time could do nothing but watch him anxiously, a steadying hand on both men’s shoulders. When Twilight gasped, he could tell right away what he’d spotted, just by the tone.

“That’s the Master Sword, it’s a Hero!” He whooped, laughing in disbelief. “No fucking way. This era has a hero.”

“And they’re fighting that?!” Warriors cried, having firmly settled on horror. “-And Hylia just- what, dumped us here to watch the show?!”

Time felt his words leave him, dumbfounded. 

Twi and Warriors exchanged further expletives, passing the Hawkeye mask back and forth for a few minutes. The hero wove through the havoc, looking for an opening on the beast’s underbelly. The first time they’d used their bow - some kind of dazzling, shooting star piercing through the air and tearing into it’s hide - the sight rendered the three of them utterly speechless.

It would have taken a fool not to notice; This unnamed, miniscule hero out amongst the warfare was an excellent marksman.

“I just can’t believe it,” Twilight croaked, awe-striken as he stared out at the tiny figure. “Look… Time, they’re _winning._ ”

And by Hyrule, they _were_.

Shot after shot, cold and precise, cleaved through the inky malice plaguing the sky as the beast grew sluggish and marred. Something roiled and bulged atop its nape all of a sudden, and the blazing scrutiny of a protruding, bloodshot eyeball blinked open - rolling back and forth before fixating on the little lionheart somehow bringing a demon to its knees.

Warriors cried out as an anxious cheer tore itself from Twilight by his side, but Time’s breath stayed caught in his throat as they watched the hero bring their horse around, mastering the reigns and preparing a final, crippling blow. All three of them could tell this was it, the final moment before throwing all the cards down in an exhausting, frantic attempt to just _end it_.

There was nothing rash about the way this hero moved, though. It was Time’s turn on the Hawkeye Mask, and clear as day something materialised in the little Hero’s hands. A portable _sail_ of some kind.

“They’re going up!” Time realised, noticing the wind whipping about from the fields set ablaze. His companions gasped, and as the distant figure gave their loyal steed one last push away from the carnage, and catapulted into the sky.

The final shot was impossibly, fatally exact. The final, electric bolt of golden light fell true, as sure as the sea was blue - and just like that, it was over. It was clear who had won - and it was _obvious_ now that losing was never an option for this Hero as they drifted back to earth, wind beneath their wings. 

The titan convulsed, screaming and tensing in on itself as that golden shot was flung skyward, heaven-bound in one breath and plummeting the next. And before Twilight could even accept the Hawkeye Mask back, the heavens opened and there was _light_ , dazzling and radiant.

When they opened their eyes, it was gone. The era’s two goddess-blessed saviours drifted back to earth, having cast aside malice’s shroud and so thoroughly disposed of it. They were so… _small_ , settling down on the grass at last and clearly taking a moment to assess the damage. Time couldn’t fathom it. The world had been _ending_ \- and two figures no taller than Twilight had brought the calamity crashing to its knees.

“Heavens above,” Warriors panted, flying to his feet with a manic glint in his eyes as he stood braced against the ruined wall they’d been sheltered behind. “What are you guys waiting for? Let’s go see if they’re alright.”

Time managed to snag the captain’s sleeve just before he bolted around the rubble and off across the field, Twilight just as hesitant at his side. “Warriors, wait. We need to consider this carefully.” He said, firm as he could. “-Should we really show our hand this early? Will they even believe us, fresh out of a war, when we tell them who we are?”

Twilight was nodding, but he cast a keening glance overtop the brick wall, brow furrowed anxiously. “You’re right, Time - but we also need to remember that we were brought here for a reason.” He pointed out, bringing the Hawkeye Mask back up to examine the victors across the field. “The Hero… They look really injured, Time. What if we’re here _because_ the fight just ended? What if we’re here to make sure the Hero makes it out of the woods at all?”

Time didn’t dare open his mouth to refute it, not with his stomach plummeting as it was. Twilight was absolutely right of course. With the ranch-hand looking so wired at the sight of the pair across the plains, Time trusted his judgement completely. 

Hylia wouldn’t have brought them here in time to actually _witness_ the carnage, had she not wanted them to take motivation from it.

The trio made short work of the distance between their make-shift shelter and the little Heroes, shoulder-to-shoulder facing the rubble of the Castle. As they approached the scene, Twilight tugged at his shirtsleeve and gestured to the grass behind the figures, where the Hero’s weapons and equipment lay discarded. A curved bow gleamed innocently up at them, and the Master Sword - covered in blood - had tumbled beside it.

Finally within earshot, it was obvious they’d been noticed. A girl, draped in a dirty, grass-stained white dress turned to meet them, eyeing their weaponry and armour with a wary gaze and her chin lifted high. She made to move forward, between her cloaked friend and their travelling trio, and the gesture _radiated_ protective caution.

With the Triforce at her chest and winged insignia against her collarbone, Time was glad he had the presence of mind to sink to one knee the moment they were close enough, bowing his head low. Twilight and Warriors quickly followed suit, quiet and respectful.

“Gentlemen, I’m sure this can wait,” She said, rushed and distracted. “-I assure you, I will address the damage in due course, but for now I have urgent matters to take care of.” She turned to rejoin the cloaked figure with a careful hand at their elbow, whispering something urgent. It was heart-wrenchingly obvious; her friend was shaking badly.

“Forgive us, ma’am,” Warriors began as they got back to their feet, cautious in their address. They didn’t actually know _who_ these people were, and it wouldn’t do to offend or assume. “-We witnessed the battle, from amongst the prairie ruins.”

“Then you’ll _know_ -” The girl flared up, rounding on them with a gaze fierce enough to rival Malon’s own chilling glare. Time swallowed anxiously. “-Then it’ll be _obvious_ to you all that now is a highly inappropriate time to have-”

She trailed off though, when a gloved hand tugged at her dress, smearing blood across the fabric. It would have made Time cringe back, were her gown not already stained and torn. She seemed more concerned with the owner of the trembling hand, who had at last turned partially from the Castle. Their face was still obscured by a dark hood, but a blue tunic peeked out from between the folds, torn and battered.

“Zelda,” His voice was rough, and even she seemed shocked to hear it. So she _was_ the princess, then. “-Zelda, it’s fine.”

“Link, _look_ at you,” She hissed, reaching out to support some of his weight. “-We need to get you to the Sheikah.”

Time was at a loss. They shouldn’t have approached - should have left the blessed pair to their recovery and sought them out after. But Warriors didn’t seem to be giving up that easily, stooping down to pick up the Master Sword from its place amongst the brush.

The two teenagers - because really, there was _no_ way they were older than Twilight, and that realisation made Time’s heart hurt for them - finally cottoned on to what Warriors was doing. Zelda bristled, opening her mouth to round on the captain before they all heard a sharp intake of breath from her side, and the battered and bruised Hero turned to face them fully.

As Time had surmised the boy was no older than eighteen, old scars peeking out across his lean frame; he looked absolutely _dreadful_. 

Time had no idea what the boy had been forced to rally against before facing that behemoth out on the field, but it had left his hair matted with blood, and a stomach wound that he clutched at desperately. One side of his face smarted with shining bruises, and the way he was favouring his left leg suggested he’d broken his right, too. But the boy’s eyes - they were fixed on Warriors, utterly bewildered in shock. For a strained second, nobody spoke, and then Link hobbled forward out of Zelda’s reach.

“What’s going on?” He choked out, unable to decide what he should be staring at; the faces of the three strange men, or the Master Sword - which he’d discarded in the wake of his final stand, and was now chiming with a soft, but steadfast blue glow in Warrior’s grip.

“It’s complicated.” Twilight breathed, as Warriors passed the Master Sword off onto him, too. The blade sang slightly, brightening under the touch of another Hero and bathing the grass in cyan light. Poor Twilight looked seconds away from dropping the sword altogether and darting forward to support the Hero’s weight himself, but he reigned it in and took a steadying breath. 

“N-No, that’s impossible,” Link whispered, almost unsettled. “The Sword...” The boy’s leg wobbled under his weight as he panted through the pain, face screwing up in agony for a moment. 

“...Who _are_ you guys?”

And then he listed to one side - going completely slack as his weak grip on consciousness slipped at last, and Link went crashing to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> (me, poring over the botw [interactive map](https://www.zeldadungeon.net/breath-of-the-wild-interactive-map/) for another short prompt and picking out the most ridiculously specific location for them to end up in) : ah yes for science :]
> 
> ik this one was quite different, but the idea of Hylia sending three of the chain to meet Wild right after his fight with the calamity just wouldn't leave me... open-ended for a reason! I'm hoping to come up with an interesting way to continue this in the future. :]
> 
> tysm for reading, it genuinely makes my day seeing you guys coming back for each prompt !! you're all so wonderful. ♡
>
>> ( as an aside - i want to write for something far more serious - as far as mental health is concerned (specifically, nothing _graphic_ but definitely heavy on the emotional side of things). I won't be posting it within this series given its nature, so you can sub if u wanna be notified for it ).


End file.
